Alasan Sebenarnya
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Ejo Jo datang ke bumi. Warning inside!


Ejo Jo menyeringai, mengerling ke arah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan yang baru saja ia panggil keluar. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya bocah dengan tiga kuasa itu keras, mencurigainya sebagai salah satu komplotan Adu Du.

Ia terkekeh. "Apa yang kuinginkan?" mendekati bocah itu untuk mengancamnya. "Serahkan kekuatan kalian, beserta dengan Bola Kuasa!" katanya sengit. Heh, sudah diduga. Komplotan alien kepala kotak bermuka hijau itu memang selalu mengincar Ochobot dan jam kuasa yang diberikannya.

Yah, kecuali Bago Go dan kakak-adiknya, berhubung di dalam kepala kotaknya itu hanya ada urusan jual-beli dan keuntungan saja.

Boboiboy menatapnya tajam, sementara alien bertubuh tinggi itu masih memasang tampang minta hajar. "Serahkan kuasa? Ja—"

"Jangan harap, Ejo Jo!"

Kelima manusia dan satu alien itu menoleh. Adu Du, yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mirip yang dipakai oleh Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan, memotong perkataan bocah bertopi oranye itu. Di sampingnya terbang rendah sebuah robot yang—menurutnya—sedang menyamar menjadi petugas _cleaning service_ sekolah.

"Bola Kuasa dan kekuatan mereka milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh merebutnya dari mereka!"

Ejo Jo mendecih, menyayangkan. Duh, kenapa pula tunangannya ini ikut-ikutan menghalanginya? Tak tahukah ia kalau seandainya Ejo Jo berhasil mendapatkan Bola Kuasa Ochobot, ia pun akan ditarik pulang ke planet asalnya? Padahal ini adalah salah satu cara Ejo Jo untuk membuatnya pulang kembali.

Ehmm... sebentar.

Apa?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Alasan Sebenarnya**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AR, BL, Ejo JoxAdu Du, mungkin ooc, awas typo, hanya sebuah mini fic inseng nan ngaco**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan dipaksakan untuk baca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Adu Du diam-diam menghubungi Ejo Jo dari Markas Kotak. Ia sudah siuman sejak pingsan karena dibantai oleh alien berkepala kotak yang congkak itu. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Tok Aba beserta Ochobot si bola kuasa yang menjadi alasan datangnya Ejo Jo ada di markasnya untuk bersembunyi. Ia diselamatkan oleh bocah pengguna tiga kuasa itu, kata mereka.

Menurut mereka, tempat itulah yang paling aman. Ejo Jo tak akan menyangka mereka ada di sana. Padahal alien itu telah membeli markas kotak milik Adu Du.

"Aku tak akan pulang," Adu Du berkata mantap. Ia menatap lurus layar besar yang menjadi penghubungnya untuk bicara dengan Ejo Jo. Yang bersangkutan balas menatapnya tajam, terlihat bengis di luar, tetapi sebenarnya lain maksud.

"Pulanglah, Adu Du. Ibumu sudah menunggu upacara pernikahan kita," sklera matanya yang tadi putih menjadi kemerahan, hendak menangis tetapi ditahan. "Kau tahu sudah berapa tahun aku menunggumu pulang? Bahkan aku sengaja membeli kapal luar angkasamu demi melacak keberadaanmu."

Mendengus, Adu Du menatapnya semakin tajam. "Memangnya aku peduli? Lagi pula, kau sudah menghancurkan Probe! Memaafkanmu saja aku tak sudi!" desisnya, teringat kembali akan robot yang sudah susah payah ia pungut dan perbaiki. Robot yang selalu mengikutinya. Robot yang selalu menghiburnya. Robot yang—

"Aku menghancurkannya karena dia pengganggu! Sejak dulu kau lebih mempedulikannya daripada aku!" geram Ejo Jo. Cemburu setengah mati kepada robot yang telah lama bersama Adu Du itu. Ia membuat keputusan yang sangat bagus dengan menghancurkannya.

—mati karena melindunginya.

Alien kotak yang mungil itu melirikkan mata ke atas. "Hmph, bukannya kau yang mengusirku dari Planet Atata Tiga? Ah, ya, aku lupa, sejak dulu kau memang selalu menjadi langganan mem- _bully_ aku. Heran, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang tuaku untuk menjodohkanku denganmu!" katanya sinis.

Di seberang, Ejo Jo terlihat terkejut. "Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu. Percayalah, waktu itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman!" dilihatnya Adu Du memutar mata. "Aku bahkan sebenarnya tak memiliki niat mem- _bully_ -mu. Hanya saja..."

Sedikit banyak, Adu Du penasaran juga. Ini Ejo Jo memang sengaja menggantung perkataannya atau apa? "Hanya saja apa?" semoga saja Ejo Jo ini tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh.

Alien bertubuh tinggi itu masih menggantung, entah bagaimana terlihat bimbang. Menanti jawaban, Adu Du menyandarkan diri di kursinya, menyesap air hangat yang ia buat sendiri sebelum menghubungi Ejo Jo. Tiadanya Probe membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuat pemenuh kebutuhan perutnya sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu—"

PPFFFTTT—

"Ohok, ohok! Jangan bercanda kau! Ejo Jo sial!" Ejo Jo berkata begitu jelas dan jujur sekali. Saking kagetnya Adu Du menyemburkan air hangatnya tepat di depan layar yang menampilkan wajah menyebalkan—baginya—si kotak tinggi. Benar-benar, deh. Kalau saja yang ia hadapi Ejo Jo yang asli dan bukan tampilan layar, sudah ia tampar muka menyebalkannya itu detik ini juga.

"Aku serius," Ejo Jo mengepalkan tangan, sembari mengelus cincin di salah satu jemarinya. "Mana pernah aku bercanda jika itu menyangkut denganmu?" Adu Du merengut sebal. Perasaannya saja atau semua anak konglomerat seperti ini memang banyak gaya?

"Kau masih memakai cincin itu? Konyol, pertunangan kita sudah lama putus! Buang saja cincin itu!" Adu Du menyahut gamblang, matanya melirik pada cincin permata biru milik Ejo Jo. Cincin itu adalah lambang pertunangan mereka. Miliknya telah dibuang entah kemana, tepat saat ia terusir dari planet tempatnya tinggal dulu. Mungkin sekarang, cincin itu masih mengambang di luar angkasa sana.

Adu Du sama sekali tidak menyayangkan. Malah, ia bersyukur. Lebih bersyukur lagi kalau seandainya cincin itu telah hancur ditabrak komet, asteroid, planet lain, satelit, apa pun itu.

"Adu Du, tentu saja aku masih memakainya. Hanya ini satu-satunya penghubung antara kau dan aku sejak kepergianmu," matanya berpaling ke arah lain sebelum melanjutkan. Ia mengecup cincin permata biru itu. "Aku juga mengembangkannya agar bisa digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi antara aku dan komputerku. Tadinya, dengan kau juga, tapi sepertinya kau menghilangkannya, aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu."

Hmm... ternyata belum hancur rupanya. Tapi tak masalah. Sekarang Adu Du tambah bersyukur lagi. Setidaknya dengan hilangnya cincin itu, ia tak merasakan teror dari Ejo Jo.

Yah, tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak bisa seperti itu. Seperti yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya, Ejo Jo datang dengan penuh persiapan. Tidak hanya untuk merebut Bola Kuasa, tapi juga untuk merebutnya pulang. Hanya untuk melanjutkan kembali pertunangan mereka dan pada akhirnya menikah dengannya.

'Menggelikan,' batin Adu Du, seraya menjulurkan lidah. "Oh, jadi sekarang itu adalah alat komunikasi? Canggih sekali, Ejo Jo yang pintar. Aku bersyukur menghilangkannya," alien mungil itu tertawa kecil. Tidak terbayang rasanya menikahi orang yang telah mem- _bully_ -nya sejak masa sekolah.

Adu Du benci. Benci sebenci-bencinya dengan Ejo Jo. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Peduli setan dengan kalimat-kalimat manis yang ditujukan padanya. Bagi Adu Du, kalimat itu beracun. Palingan nanti ia akan meninggalkannya dan mencari orang lain untuk dinikahi lagi. Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik ia bersama Probe, Computer, dan Kambing S-8000 itu daripada dengan alien busuk seperti Ejo Jo.

Adu Du tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ah, tunggu. Mengapa ia tak ingin Ejo Jo meninggalkannya?

Sejenak, Ejo Jo terdiam. Semua ini gara-gara anak bernama Boboiboy itu. Ia kini memonopoli Bola Kuasa dan membuat Adu Du tersayangnya jadi tidak mau pulang karena berambisi untuk merebut kembali bola kuasanya. Ia harus menghabisi Boboiboy secepatnya, agar Adu Du bisa kembali pulang ke pangkuannya.

Ya,ia harus menghabisi Boboiboy, rampas Bola Kuasa, dan bawa pulang Adu Du.

Adu Du segera menyadari kalau— mantan— tunangannya itu sedang mencari Boboiboy untuk dihabisi. "Kalau kau mencari Boboiboy, ia ada di Markas Kotak sekarang," ia buka suara, yang segera ditanggapi dengan kerlingan dari Ejo Jo.

Ia tak tahu, tunangan mungilnya itu berpikiran lain. Boboiboy sangat kuat, anak itu pasti bisa mengusir Ejo Jo dari bumi dan tak akan memaksanya untuk pulang—apalagi menikah—lagi. "Dia menyelamatkanku tadi dan membawaku ke sini. Heh, kesalahan yang besar," lanjutnya, menambah provokasi.

Ejo Jo tahu yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Adu Du mengernyit, menatap ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang tadi pagi dari Planet Atata Tiga ke bumi. Saat semua sudah tertidur, tengah malam, mereka bicara empat mata. Probe, Kambing S-8000, bserta Computer, dan sebagian besar penduduk bumi sudah tertidur.

"Mama tidak masalah jika kau jadi baik, Bobucu..." Adu Du menghela napas lega. Setelah ibunya menghajar Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya hanya karena mereka mengubahnya jadi anak baik, sepertinya ibunya itu sudah puas. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menghajar mereka lagi.

Adu Du mencium tangan ibunya, sebagai bentuk rasa hormat serta terima kasih. Setelah ini, ia harus meminta maaf pada Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. "Terima kasih, Mama. Tadi Dudu sakit hati karena Mama ditabrak Boboiboy, untunglah Mama sudah baik-baik saja."

Ibunya tersenyum, sepertinya wanita kaya raya itu senang anaknya menjadi anak yang berbakti. Walaupun ia gagal meyakinkan Adu Du untuk menjadi jahat kembali saat secara tak sengaja salah satu dari tiga kuasa Boboiboy menabraknya, tapi di balik itu, ia memiliki rencana lain.

Sesaat kemudian, wajah wanita tersayang Adu Du merengut. "Tapi yang Mama tak suka adalah; kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Ejo Jo!"

Melotot, alien itu menganga sebentar. Jika ini adalah serial animasi, mungkin ia sudah terbaring dengan kepala ke belakang dan jatuh dengan kaki di atas. "Apa hubungannya, Mama?" protesnya. Baiklah, ia kini memang senang ibunya tak memaksanya jadi jahat kembali, tapi untuk menikah dengan Ejo Jo? Tidak sudi!

Ibunya mendengus keras. "Kau tahu, dengan menikahnya kau dan Ejo Jo yang anak bangsawan, akan lebih menguntungkan kita! Keluarga kita akan lebih dipandang! Lagi pula kau dan Ejo Jo cocok, kok. Mama senang kalian bersama."

Adu Du semakin menganga. "Bukannya Mama sudah memiliki kekayaan berlimpah? Mama bahkan bilang kalau uang Mama yang luar biasa itu tak tentu lagi mau diletakkan di mana. Kenapa sekarang malah bicara tentang kehormatan keluarga? Dan aku tidak cocok dengan Ejo Jo, Mama!"

Wanita pemilik kekayaan luar biasa itu menggerakkan satu jari, menggoyangkannya tepat di hadapan anak kesayangannya. "Kau ini bagaimana, Bobucu? Tentu saja rencana Mama adalah; jika kalian menikah, uang dan kekayaan Mama bisa diwariskan padamu dan anak-anakmu kelak. Lagi pula kalian cocok, kok."

Perempatan imajinatif muncul di dahi sang anak. Wajahnya merah menahan marah, bukan karena malu karena ia benci dengan Ejo Jo. Apa-apaan sih, ibunya ini? Kenapa malah ikut mendukungnya dengan Ejo Jo? Tolonglah, apa di Planet Atata Tiga itu hanya ia sendiri yang normal?

"Mama..." panggil Adu Du, sembari mengepalkan tangan, menahan amarah. Plis lah, ia dan Ejo Jo sama sekali tidak cocok! Sampai mati ia tak akan mengakuinya!

"Ya, Bobucu? Sahut sang mama.

"Laki-laki mana bisa melahirkan anak!"

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic Ejo JoxAdu Du... suka banget saya ama pairing alien ini...

Fic ngaco ini entah kenapa lahir dari logika aneh saya yang merasa kalau Ejo Jo udah mem-bully dan mengusir Adu Du, membeli kapal angkasanya dan sampai ke bumi di tempat Adu Du berada, menghancurkan Probe yang notabene adalah orang (?) terdekat Adu Du, dan berniat menghabisi Boboiboy yang adalah musuh kental Adu Du. Semuanya kebetulan yang bagi otak miring saya aneh. Apa lagi sebabnya kalau bukan cinta, coba? #hush

Ada beberapa fakta yang saya ubah, ya namanya juga AR, jadi mohon jangan dianggap serius #enakaja

Dari fic ini, sepertinya Ejo Jo posesif #gagitu


End file.
